For improving performance of rubber products, for example, use of sulfur as a vulcanizing agent is known. In recent years, an additive comprising benzothiazole in the chemical structure (for example, Patent Document 1) or an additive comprising a cyclic polysulfide (for example, Patent Document 2) has been disclosed for improving the physical properties of the rubber product.